gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Kingdom of Gunung
The Grand Kingdom of Gunung, also known as the Kingdom of the Burning Mountains, was established in about 400 by the Lava King Topiltzin I. In 440, following ongoing internal problems and invasion by warriors from the west, the Grand Kingdom was dissolved, and agreed to become a vassal of the Hurosha Empire under Emperor Wayve Earthguard. Establishment The berapi of Gunung expanded rapidly to the west and north in the mid-fourth century, occupying the volcanoes of the various regions and integrating themselves into the existing human cultures. Interbreeding between the berapi and humans was common, and many people of the Grand Kingdom had both berapi and human ancestors. The people were renowned for their mastery of adamantine and obsidian, which they used to control the lava flows of the volcanoes and make them habitable. They applied their ingenuity to other projects, and were the first people to introduce zeppelins, making use of the Blue Fire present in Tletica. They were staunch followers of the Lord of Fire, and believed that he had been born in Gunung itself. The Kingdom of Gunung joined the Grand Coalition at its inception, and fought alongside their allies in the Great Tellurian War and the Salterri invasion. In 400, King Topiltzin established the Grand Kingdom, formalising his position as one of the most powerful lords of the north. Decline and Dissolution Almost no sooner had the Grand Kingdom been established, however, than its fortunes seemed to decline. The kingdom became increasingly isolationist, and by 420 diplomatic contact had been lost with it almost altogether. Trade with existing partners continued, but new trading relationships proved hard to establish. In 440, a group of invaders armed with iron-tipped spears arrived from the Far North and attacked Intepeuh, the westernmost region of the Kingdom, sailing across the frozen lands in land-boats. The Na'nuk reportedly referred to them as the Warriors of Syivine.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17918098&postcount=593 Emperor Wayve marched to the assistance of his ally, while neighbouring Ashenia also sent an army under command of Prince Lazarul. The invaders' commander proved a cunning one, and although the defenders were victorious, the attackers were only driven off and not destroyed. After the battle, Wayve offered the Kingdom vassalage and they accepted, remembering that the Emperor was himself the grandson of the former king Aitah I. It soon became clear, however, that Wayve had no intention of preserving the Kingdom intact. For ease of administration, the Grand Kingdom was abolished, although the name Kingdom of the Burning Mountains remained in common use thereafter in international circles. Wayve reformed the kingdom's military, placing Huroshans in charge of the Gunung regiments, and ultimately redistributed them around the Hurosha Empire, leaving none in the former Grand Kingdom's territory itself.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18065887&postcount=643 Shortly afterwards, the holdings of the kingdom were partitioned between Hurosha and its vassal Calorum, with Hurosha taking Gunung proper and Calorum receiving Tletica and Mictlanpa.ibid. Intepeuh was left as the rump of the formerly great kingdom, largely occupied by the Ashenian army, who had not departed after helping repel the northern invasion.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18060398&postcount=641 It was fully incorporated into the Kingdom of Ashenia in 450, marking the end of indepedent Gunung.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18144497&postcount=673 References Category:Realms Category:Defunct Realms Category:Great Kingdoms Category:Free States